


There is Something we all Want Interlude

by I_am_God_Kaisung



Series: There is Something we all Want [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_God_Kaisung/pseuds/I_am_God_Kaisung
Summary: This is where the beginning of time started. The time that the universe changed for the better.
Series: There is Something we all Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177949





	There is Something we all Want Interlude

For a tale as old as time, hearing it never grows dull. I have always been so happy to hear the end of this story. After all, it is taught to every other young kid. The story of the beginning, the time where everything was changing and evolving.

The story of a young warrior, of a demi-goddess. She was so beautiful, as if the daughter of Hera. She was the smartest of any other women. But she was so misjudged, everyone shamed her for not being a real goddess. Everyone kept telling her she never belonged in the heavenly place of Olympus. She was even constantly beaten anytime she showed her face. 

Until one day, evil shadows started raiding Olympus! Massacring the innocent people of Olympus. Killing women and children, leaving all the men to fight against the evil demons and shadows. They are all lesser to us. To this day it is still unknown how they got into our palace in the first place. At that time, we were constantly in a war with the demons. But they pushed us back too far. When they got in our home, we knew we were losing the war.

But there was that one goddess. The one who was told to never show her face. She tried warning people that the end was near. But of course, no one listened to her. So she took matters into her own hands. She went undercover as a man to train for war. When she was finally out there she realized how bad war really was, seeing her wounded and dying allies, seeing her own kin get brutally killed, all while trying to save her own flank. But there was something different about her, she was the most powerful one out there, other people looked at her in awe.

They didn’t know who this person was, they would’ve never thought it was her. But she then did something astonishing. She saw that our lovely land was broken and torn apart, Olympus was in ruins. But she knew that neither of us had a home anymore. And so, she used all of her power and created two lands. She created, The Light, for all of us gods and goddesses, even allowing human spirits into our lovely home. And she then created a home for all the lesser demons. We only know it as, The Dark. But she created an equal barrier, to where the demons could not get through, but the gods could not get through. This created a truce between the two worlds, and since then, there has been peace. 

This goddess ended up using all of her life form into creating these two lands, she was gone. There are theories that say she turned into the light of the sky, that she is the sun and she watches over her land. Though, for, The Dark, we cannot tell. 

Since that fateful day, everyone realized who she was, and she was worshipped. Many people worship her as a goddess and there are even religions that focus on her. A lot of us call her Irene. Though, others don’t call her by a name, saying that they were unsure.

Irene, that’s my name. A lot of people think that I am a descendant chosen by her, I am often praised on the street. Especially by heavy believers, they often stop by my house and give me gifts. Some people just wave at me on the street. 

I am a demigod. I was born from humans, and then some of the gods and goddesses of Olympus got together and chose me to carry on some of their power. I never found out until I was 16. When I was 16 I started finding out I had special powers, they were new things that infested in me. But the gods talked to me, telling me that I had great things ahead for me. I accepted them, and now I live up here, in Olympus. When I turned 19, I stopped aging. I am forever 19. But in reality, I’ve been living for centuries.


End file.
